


Black Roses in Faded Letters

by thunderstormsablaze



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Revolutionary War, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Historical Inaccuracy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Unrequited Love, this fic isn't what that tag is meant for but it fits anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderstormsablaze/pseuds/thunderstormsablaze
Summary: The distance of the Revolutionary War takes its toll.
Relationships: Matt Jackson/Kenny Omega, Nick Jackson/Kenny Omega
Kudos: 2





	Black Roses in Faded Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is very historically inaccurate and I'm sorry, I hope the writing makes up for it. Also pay attention to the dates, they're important. (The dates are the day on which the letter was written).

_ 25th of January, 1776 _

My dearest Kenny,

I miss holding you every night, feeling you in my arms as all the cares in the world slip away. It's Cold here, too Cold. Matt and I resorted to sharing a bed to not freeze, there's not enough blankets to go around. Nor is there enough food, yet we manage. I wish I could return to you. Alas I cannot, my duties hold me here. Washington expects my loyalty. I mustn't turn my back upon him however much I loathe being here. And I cannot bear the thought of leaving Matt all alone. We are strangers in a strange land with no one but each other. I pray the war ends soon. Every day hoping those redcoats have turned tail and fled so I may find myself back in your arms. Do not forget me my dear Kenny, for I swear I will return. 

Ever yours,  
Nick

\----------------

_ 9th of February, 1776 _

My sweet Nick,

Your absence pains me so, it is Lonely without you as my constant companion. Are you unhurt? They work you hard, is it too much? I fear constantly for the day I find out your promise has been broken. In all my years never has anything come close to the torment every mail delivery brings, every band of soldiers approaching our street. Ready to make a Widow of another soul. They pass by our door; I dread the day they stop here. Forsake the thought of your body returning home to me with no Life in your eyes. No pulse under my fingertips, no warmth in your lips as they press to my own. I shudder at the thought. I swear the Reaper will not sink his claws into you, I will fight with everything I have to keep you here. He cannot snatch you away that easily. You are all I have, the beauty in life itself. The flowers nor the trees nor the hills nor any other thing on Earth can compare. My Heart aches every day I cannot be by your side, wishing constantly I ran along with you and Matt. I loathe and adore you for leaving in the cover of darkness with only a letter resting behind, else I fear I would have thought you a dream. A beautiful angel in my sleep, a Ghost of a memory. Your beauty too intense to be real, a wit too sharp and soul too kind. Forgive my rambles, I fear I am going mad with no one to talk to. The thoughts racing through my mind never stray from you, I need you. Please, return swiftly my love, my body calls for you, craving you. 

Your angel,  
Kenny

\----------------

_ 2nd of March, 1776 _

Kenny,

I apologize for the delay- the roads were not safe for messenger travel. I do not believe they are safe still, yet I must write you. Myself and Matt struggle, the cold haunts our bones; I fear I will never remember warmth. Sharing heat is barely enough to keep us alive, even still my hands numb writing to you. I count the days until I am reunited with you with eager anticipation, my love for you blanketing me with barely enough warmth to get through the longest coldest nights. I am saddened I cannot write more my prince else my fingers freeze. You are missing from me, it is my deepest desire to remedy it.

Nick

\----------------

_ 17th of March, 1776 _

Mon amour Nick,

No apologies are necessary my dearest, I only wish you well. Is it well with you and Matt? Your last letter was crumpled, tearstained. Writing shaky, you cried. Sorrow dripped from every word, no matter how you tried to hide it I know you. I worry my love, my heart aches. My greatest desire is to comfort you, how much it hurts me knowing you shed tears my love. Please, smile, let me lighten the burden on your soul if but for a moment. The flowers erupted in bloom the day before last, oh how I wish you could see them. Baby ducks grace the pond behind our house, I know you love them so. Come to me my darling, for everything I hear brings me more dread, my dreams are haunted with the prospect of you never returning to me. Newspapers give little hope nowadays, and I cannot bear reading them. The Warmth crawls closer, has it reached you yet? I crave your presence, you must return to me. Tension is high here, people distrusting and dreading the worst. They fear fighting in the fields, yet I would not care, for it may bring you home to me. I urge you stay Safe, tales of battle leave me dreading tomorrow. Has Matt taught you more? Your writing is much improved in both words and script. Unless it is Matt who writes to me, his voice comes through every now and again. I kid, I know your writing anywhere my angel. Forgive my teasing mon amour. My soul finds amusement in the smallest of things with you. I can picture your smile and laughter in my mind's eye, yet I long to witness it in person once more. Memories do not do your light justice, yet they are all I have. I mustn't lose their Warmth nor their Happiness, yet they slowly fade from time. Please Nick, my love, my angel, my life, fly home. 

Eternally yours,  
Kenny

\----------------

_ 12th of April, 1776 _

Darling Kenny,

It was a long harsh winter, the wind unforgiving and snow treacherous. Myself and Matt barely made it through, and many did not. Waking up next to him while he slept was the horror of nightmares, my Heart sinking until his heart beat under my hands or his breath grazed my fingers. The warmth of Spring kissed us only days ago, saving us from an assured to be death. I wish the Phantom longing for you was less, but the past Winter assured me my decision to leave remained true. I could not bear you freezing alongside me, it pains me greatly Matt suffers the same fate and I could not subjugate my love to this. As much as it torments me leaving you alone in an empty home, the thought of you suffering here is leagues worse. Gladly I would take double the pain if it meant you had none. May good fortune drape around you for eternity. The Cold left me with nothing else to do than learn, Matt insisted I improve my writing. He claimed it was abhorrent when he read my previous letters. I loathe that, however he knows better than I. He has been a great asset this winter; I fear I would lack the strength to keep fighting without his spirit beside me. My sweet I long for you, wishing I could return every day. Unfortunately the stars have said no, and I feel they will not waiver for a long time. Fate despises us, forcing us apart. A modern day Romeo and Juliet, Washington is father Montague while the distance is father Capulet, our letters the Nurse holding us together. I long to run home to my Juliet - your body suits a Dress much better than mine. 

Your Romeo,  
Nick

\----------------

_ 14th of May, 1776 _

My Juliet,

It brings me such joy hearing the warmth has found you. I know you are north in Massachusetts, the cold overstaying its welcome far longer than here in Pennsylvania. Has Washington indicated heading South once again? It pains me leaving you alone in the war, though I know Matt is with you. I detest knowing the both of you are out there, but it helps marginally that you are together. Though I wish it was myself as well, not being able to protect you haunts me, the thought of your body in harm's way remains to be the bane of my existence. I loathe being Juliet, why must I be the one in a dress? You would look Beautiful in one my dearest. More Radiant than ever I could. With a crown of Chrysanthemums adorning your head, hair in one of those braids you despise but which frames your face so elegantly. Five months and a half ticked away since you were last in my sights; however I can envision it clear as day. Your glowing smile, your perfection. Yet the longing for you never leaves, eating me up more and more the longer I am without you. It takes all my restraint to not journey your way, battle the instincts within me to follow you anywhere. I feel I could face your rage while it meant you were with me. I must refrain, yet the road calls to me every minute of every day. Body restless, eager to spring into action and follow my Heart to you Nick. The pain of not knowing your body for over five months is worse than any punishment. Not knowing your smile, your laughter, your beauty, your heart. I beg you return soon, else I fear I will break.

Your love,  
Kenny

\----------------

_ 20th of June, 1776 _

My darling Kenny,

The fates push us apart, it is unclear what we have done to upset them but they anger. Their venom spits hard, the distance between us lengthening every foul spray. Washington insists we stay North, that we are more needed here. It remains times like these I wish my loyalty was less, my will weaker. Then I may fly home to your love. I Love You, never forget, there is no one but you. I insist you stay home my sweet, it is unsafe to travel these roads even for an experienced soldier. It pains me so but we must be apart, I detest the distance between us Fate spins. My heart would not be able to handle you in harms way due to me. Please, my light, stay home. Safety, while not ensured, is leagues more plentiful than here. The burden of war is slightly easier to bear knowing you are protected from these horrors, unspeakable things even in words. The things I have seen walk beside me, but the thought of you keeps them at bay, even if only for a moment. I cannot burden you with them, your soul the pure Light in all the darkness, your love the strength urging me to keep fighting. Your memory chases away the demons if but for a moment, reinvigorating me to wake another morn. Spring brings prosperity, the land able to sustain us once more, we are no longer starving at night. The Stars shine in all their beauty, it brings Peace knowing you stare at the same stars every night. No matter how far apart your body, our souls can meet among them and Dance the night away.

Dancing with you,  
Nick

\----------------

_ 18th of July, 1776 _

Mon cher,

It amuses me so how you speak of the same things as Matt - fates, the stars, our souls - has your Bond grown that deep in the months apart? Has he changed you so? I long to know when you began believing in this, how much you changed brings me pain. But you are still my Nick, and I love you, differences and all. Each day with you states away grows harder to face, and each day I stare at the horses, wishing I can Run to you. It becomes harder and harder to respect your wishes, staying in an empty home without you is difficult to bear. Letters lift the burden, if only briefly, oh how I wish they were easier. I thank all the stars many times over you are legible and literate, for I would not be able to bear no contact for months on end. The multitude of sunrises and sunsets without you by my side never becomes less painful to bear. The ghost of you lingers in the walls, in everything I do. Nothing escaped your touch, for that I am grateful and infuriated. You mustn't feel the need to protect me, for I am a grown man and my decisions are my own. Yet it is sweet in a way, you desired to save me from the horrors. For that I must thank you. Still I long to hold you, to Kiss away your pain and chase away your terrors. Please return to me my love, as quickly as the bird flies. Please. 

Ton amour,  
Kenny

\----------------

_ 15th of August, 1776 _

Kenny,

It is not of my knowledge whether this letter will ever reach you, but I am going into war. I will do my best to keep myself and Matt safe, we will not be on the front lines, yet it is war. There is no predicting what is to come, what horrors we will live through. I love you too my dear. I pray we return and I can write again, but worry not. We are strong, you mustn't worry, I love you. I will never stop loving you Kenny. I swear on my life. 

Nick

\----------------

_ 12th of September, 1776 _

My sweet,

Nick how dare you not inform me of this, my stomach sank as soon as I read what Washington dragged you into. Ever since receiving your letter I have barely slept, barely ate. It's all I can do to not run and find you, those bastard redcoats cannot keep me away from you. I force myself to obey your orders, to stay put, yet the days are long, my Spirit restless. Wishing my body to take flight and follow my heart to you. I cannot bear your continued absence longer, nor can I live like this, on edge every time you are sent into battle. I beg you Return, I pray to everything I can to keep you safe, to bring you home to me. This is what you do to me my love, my Nick. A year ago the thought of getting on my knees for anyone but you made me sick, yet now I pray all the time. I am useless here, there is nothing for me while my heart is leagues away. Spirit held captive by a man with life in peril. You complete me, please my Nick, come back to me so I may be whole once more. A man cannot survive with a fractured soul, nor can any other being. Your distance weakens me, my strength going to you to keep you safe. Yet I fear it is not enough, some instinct within me feels your pain, please my love tell me what burdens you. Distance is cruel in keeping me from your side, forsake the thought of distance keeping your emotions from me too. Already I am weaker without you here, everything within me reaching out to you. Yet it cannot find you, for that I do not understand. It used to find you, I felt it in my core. Please my darling, what troubles you. Why is your soul out of grasp, lingering so only the wisps remain for me to grab onto. I fear our bond weakening, yet I do not know why. I am breaking without you my dearest. Come back to me. Come home. 

Your angel,  
Kenny

\----------------

_ 15th of October, 1776 _

My dearest, Kenny,

I apologize tenfold, hundredfold, thousandfold for Scaring you. Myself and Matt are safe, we made it out relatively unscathed. I could not hear in one ear for a week and he had a gash in his leg, but we survived. Even in battle all I thought of was you Kenny, making it home to you. It is not to my knowledge why you feel the bond fracturing, I can still feel you with me in spirit. My soul still loves you, can feel yours giving me strength. The harsh edges of the war softening if but barely by your love, keeping my sanity held together after all I have seen. I long to hold you again, Matt satisfies some need for touch and a connection but nothing could replace you. Sadly the Fates have other plans for us, Washington requires none of us leave here. I hate it as much as you, and I wish myself and Matt could desert, run away without turning around until I was back in your arms. Curse the loyalty within me, I mustn't leave. Yet I pray to whoever will hear my begging to bring me home, throw me into your arms once more. The memory of them still burns in my mind but it is not nearly enough, I must be reminded of you. If only you could send your embrace through the mail, the feeling of your lips so I may kiss you again. Every night I fall asleep with the memory of you pressed against me, the Ghost of your hands on my skin. I know I cannot forget you yet I fear it, dread waking up one day and realizing I cannot remember your face. I miss you, I love you. 

Your love,  
Nick

\----------------

_ 21st of November, 1776 _

Lovely Nick,

Tears streamed down my face when I received a letter from the army until my eyes glimpsed your scrawl across the paper, all of the tension left my body. The rush of Relief knowing you were alive and safe filled me with such joy, yet I cannot fight the instinct something is wrong. Is there something you are not telling me my sweet? Please, you can Trust me Nick. I urge you let me in and hear your fears. While distance is the cruel mistress keeping us apart, my spirit is with you, supporting you. I too miss your body, I miss every part of you. Return to me as soon as possible, I beg you. Please. It pains me so thinking of you and Matt suffering another winter without me, without safety. The aches deep in me have seeped further, I cannot bear to go on any longer without you. Please come home. Please. Please. 

I need you,  
Kenny

\----------------

_ 8th of February, 1776 _

Dear Mister Omega,

I regret to inform you that on the 7th of February, Nicholas Jackson passed away in his sleep. He had taken ill the days prior, finally succumbing to the illness as he rested. His brother Matthew was with him as he passed. 

You have my condolences,  
Adam Cole, Leader of the 109th Battalion

\----------------

_ 23rd of November, 1776 _

Matt you heathen.

Why did you not tell me? What crossed your mind into believing acting your brother would make it any easier for me to accept his fate. I should have known Foul Play was afoot, my Nick never said your name last. He cherished you, put his faith in you. Your duty as an older brother, nay as a  _ friend _ was to respect him. But you Tarnished him and his memory. My heart is shattered beyond repair, soul Soiled even as I write this. How Violated my spirit knowing the one I love was not opening the letters meant solely for him. The audacity to pretend to be my lover for nine months- I thought you to be a better man, an honorable one. Do not bother writing me again, I cannot trust a word penned by your hand, you snake.  **Burn in Hell** . 

Omega


End file.
